The changing of the shape and color of keratinic fibers, particularly of hair, is an important field in modern cosmetics. To change the hair color, the skilled artisan is familiar with a variety of dyeing systems depending on the dyeing requirements. Oxidation dyeing agents are typically used for permanent, intense colors with good fastness properties and good gray coverage. Such dyeing agents typically include oxidation dye precursors, so-called developer components and coupler components, which together form the actual dyes under the influence of oxidizing agents, such as, for example, hydrogen peroxide. Oxidation dyeing agents are characterized by very long-lasting coloring results.
When direct dyes are used, already formed dyes diffuse out of the dyeing agent into the hair fiber. In comparison with oxidative hair coloring, the colors obtained with direct dyes have a lower durability and a more rapid washing out. Colors with direct dyes typically remain on the hair for a time period between 5 and 20 shampooings.
In the context of modern fashion trends, there is also the desire for color effects, which remain on the hair for a short time period and can be removed again thereafter from the hair without any residues by shampooing. Direct dyes diffuse more or less greatly into the hair fiber and outlast many shampooings there; this dye class is therefore not highly suitable for the residue-free removal of the color effect.
Using color pigments for a brief color change to hair is known. Color pigments are generally understood to be insoluble, color-imparting substances. They are present undissolved in the form of small particles in the dye formulation; these particles only attach to the hair fibers from the outside. They remain there until the next hair washing and can be removed again without residues by shampooing. Various products of this type can be obtained on the market under the name hair mascara.
Because the removal of hair mascara is possible by washing the hair, they are usually conceptualized as “leave-on” products. It is of particular advantage for the user of a “leave-on” product, if he/she can also undertake an easy temporary styling of the hair simultaneously with the temporary change in color. Styling such as curling, straightening, teasing, or setting as well are considerations, for example, as temporary hairstyles. Temporary hairstyles can be achieved, for example, by styling agents, such as hairsprays, hair waxes, hair gels, setting lotions, blow-dry waves, styling sprays, etc. Temporary styling is also called hair styling or styling and the hairstyling agents are also called styling products.
Products that permit simultaneous changing of the color and shape are already known from the prior art. For example, hair mascara products, which include pigments together with nonionic polymers and high-melting waxes, are described in WO 9920230 A2.
WO 2014146818 A1 also discloses styling agents with pigments, which are characterized by the presence of solid fatty alcohols and waxes.
The fat and wax components included in these products usually serve to adjust a specific drying time, by which the consumer in fact experiences the feeling of dry hair, but the mascara applied to the hair retains residual moisture due to which the hairstyle remains shapeable and combable.
Even in the case of products remaining on the hair, however, there is often the problem as well that the hair is weighed down by the presence of the fatty substances. The impression of “oily hair” arises visually, and the setting properties of these products are relatively poor. There is, furthermore, still a potential for improvement in the case of combination products for color changing and for styling.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hair mascara product with a versatile use, which enables the temporary changing of hair color. The hair mascara should be packageable so that it can be applied by a sponge, brush, and also as a spray application. The color change in this case should occur easily and with little damage and be again removable from the hair without any residues by washing. The product on the hair should be extremely resistant to external influences until the time of the next shampooing, however; i.e., color loss or other detachment of the product should not become visible either by rubbing off on textiles or by combing. At the same time, the hair dyed in this way should have a soft feel, not be weighed down, not feel hard or oily, and also not give the impression visually of oily hair. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.